operation WALLCLIMB
by poisonpirate44
Summary: Numbuh 4 gets transffered to a chinese school, havoc ensues
1. Chapter 1

This is my first non-3/4 fanfic. I'm going to try and make it like a real episode of KND (maybe a tiny hint of 3/4 just like the real show)

operation WALL-CLIMB  
(Wally at long last conquers literacy, imagination and math's, Boo-yah!)

"Is that your final answer?" said a silhouette from in the shadows. "numbuh 4 was running out of options. "aww, crud, If I get this question wrong its the end of me!" he thought to himself

"Is that your final answer?" said the voice again. "Uuh, yes" nervously replied numbuh 4 "that is my final answer" He gulped. "I'm sorry," said the voice "that is WRONG!"

NOOOO! Wailed wallaby woefully (heehee alliteration) "The answer to "who was our 26th president" was not "Mr. president guy" go straight to the principals office " she said. That's right the person was Mrs. Thompson. Sort of like the beginning of BUTT.

Numbuh 4 moaned as he slumped out of his seat and began marching off ignoring his mocking peers. "This is so not fair" murmured wallaby "I agree" hollered hoagie from his seat " in fact why don't I call the vice president: Mr. vice president guy!" then he began rolling on the floor fighting back tears in his yes laughing.

As numbuh 4 slumped down the empty hallways he murmured to himself "this rules, principal sourbracken said if I got sent to his office once more I'd be suspended! Hours of Yipper toons and action figures here I come"

He peeked his head inside and called out softly ' Mr. principal jerk-wad?" "What did you said!?!" he screamed "oh sorry" replied numbuh 4 " I meant to say Mr. principal jerk-wad SIR"

The principal waped himself in the face and sighed. He began "now then Wallace-" "its wallaby" interrupted #4 " Its wallaBE QUIET!" yelled principal sourbrocken.

"Now then _wallabee_, I see you have been sent to my office again? Now lets face it you're an under achiever look at last weeks test" he sneered.

It was covered in doodles of robots and lasers.

"Yup, so I'm expelled right?" said Wally with a huge grin on his face "Ill pack my bags, nice meeting you, say hello to the Mrs., give every one my goodbyes, everybody say yatta, etc, so on and so forth" blabbered numbuh as he charged out the doors in shades and a Hawaiian necklace.

"Not so fast Mr. beetles" he said grabbing him by the necklace "now I believe your a bright boy and you just need a little jump start to your education" "oh please you don't want to waste time on me!" smirked numbuh 4 "oh but I do Numbuh 4" he said evilly " I WANT TO SPEND ALOT OF TIME ON YOU!!!"

numbuh 4 replied bluntly "you have no idea how perverted that sounds"

"I think the perfect remedy if for you to visit the country with the most hard working and study-loving students in the world: CHINA!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying my hardest to make this like the show. Man I totally forgot that I never finished this one! 

A loud shout erupted from the tree house "CHINA?" screamed numbuh 1 at the top of his lungs

"what's the big deal? We travel to the moon on a regular basis, what's so bad about china?" asked numbuh 4 dumbfounded. "Sorry I left my microphone on, china eh? Whoop de doo lets go," said nUmbuh 1 briskly

The KND landed in the MOSQUITTHO and exited to a busy Chinese street. "Whoa, its packed," commented numbuh 2 "hey where's numbuh 3?" said numbuh 1. Numbuh 3 appeared behind him with a spring roll "never mind" he said crisply.

"Welcome to sector C my American friends, Please allow me to take your bags," said a Chinese boy, he wore thick red glasses and scrawny Black hair. He clapped twice and 2 huge workers came and carried their bags to a nearby hotel. "My name is Ting Ting Chen and I will be your guide to the orient"

"wow, I could get used to this level of hospitality" said numbuh 1 "well don't put your feet up uno, I'm not staying here a second longer than I have to" said numbuh 4 arrogantly

"Numbuh 4 san, I sense you do not enjoy the education system, yes?" asked ting ting politely. "No way!" said numbuh 4 sarcastically "hey, heres another bombshell: I'm a boy! Of course I hate school," he said in a more serious tone.

"This is Juan, he will be your tutor on the path toward enlightenment," he said motioning to a very tall man. "Puh-laes, I don't need none of your crouching tiger hidden duck mumbo jumbo I'm smart as is" said numbuh 4 he turned around and smashed his pretty little face smack dab into a pole

"well perhaps a little fine tuning couldn't help" he said dazed.

So numbuh was off being tutored the rest off the KND were having a tour provided by Ting Ting. It was an averagely humid day and for some reason.. There were.. Spring roll stalls everywhere..(Wtf) but numbuh 3 wasn't complaining.

Numbuh 1 was drinking a milkshake until he saw something... it was huge just a huge big pile of dishes. Dirty dishes 'eew" complained Nigel wiping the much of his shirt. "Ting, what is up with this mound of giant grodilated dirty dishes? And why are they rotting in the streets?" asked numbuh 1 slightly arrgovated

"ah, this is the great wall oh china!" he said "but its just a pile of some seriously stanky dishes" said numbuh 5 holding her nose.

"That's right the great wall of fine china plates. The great wall of china!" said ting saluting. 'uuh, as symbolic as the interior of a broken dishwasher is why is it there?" said numbuh 2

"it is a Chinese past time to be dirty and jump in mud puddles. The Chinese have always found tranquility and serenity within grime" "funny" said Nigel "I always found grass clipping and dog doo in grime"

"Now then" continued ting ting "Since china had begun the barbarian housewives have tried to invade this land and keep it gulp ..C-clean. And for a while they did. They swept, dusted and vacuumed every inch of china until one day our great leader Genkis Kant decided it was clean enough, so he set out to do the impossible accumulate the dirtiest pile of dishes ever to keep out the barbarian housewives once and for all. For centuries the housewives have to tried to clean the whole thing but have only began to scratch the surface of the tip of that iceberg. And so it remains the giant smoldering pile of plates you see before you today!"

'Wow, that story made no sense" said numbuh 2 eventually

"well its...sturdy, Ill give it that" said numbuh 3 flicking it "don't do that!" screeched Ting Ting swatting her hand away. "Ok don't bite my head off," said numbuh 5. "My apologies Abagail but you may in turn cause... SRUBAGEDDON"

"say what?" said numbuh 3 shoveling down spring rolls. "Scrubaggedon the old legend claims that if the dishes are ever cleaned or cracked, even chipped slightly Ceoclean the old wise dragon will descend from the mountain and make it rain dishwater for 4o days then he will purify the earth of any and all trace elements of dirt.

Sorry for the boring chapter but this kinds sets up the plot for the rest of the episode


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the KND had gone to bed. It was a humid night so basically nobody slept under the cover. Numbuh 2 was enjoying a good through sleep untill he heard cluttering from the kitchen. "Kuki?' he called out groggily "is that you?" "Yeah" she hollered back "I'm going to get a-" "let me guess a spring roll?" he said vaguely disgruntled "actually I wanted a chocolate covered dumpling, but that's a much better Idea" she said excitedly. Hoagie pretended he hadn't heard that and plopped back into his bed.

Numbuh 3 went out in her nightgown and didn't have to look very hard fro spring roll stands. There were at least 12 per block! But all the owners were asleep, so numbuh 3 left money on the counter. She could've stolen it but kukis too nice for that.

So began chewing down on the roll and began searching for a way home. Then she realized how considerably darker it got; She couldn't even see her own nose. She was hoping to get lucky, but she had a better chance of single handedly defeating the KND. She just spent hours fumbling around in the dark; she soon had to use her hands to find her way around, until she felt something, big, slimy and hard.

Numbuh 2 woke to sunlight on his face. He woke with a grin and yawned 'ok who's in the mood for waffles?" "Yes, But first I need a mud bath I haven't been in contact with dirt all night," said ting. He went outside to a rather chilly morning. "hhmmm" said Ting Ting in pensive thought. "What is it?" said numbuh 5 "my favorite mud puddle has dried up" he said bewildered. "Probably the hot weather had last night" said numbuh 1 reassuringly "no" he cried 'something's wrong I can taste it" "don't worry, we can go to the great wall of china, that's has mud flowing from it right?" said numbuh 2 "yeah" said ting ting still a bit worried.

They went there and gasped. It was smashed and it was sparkling clean. "W-what happened?" said ting ting "someone destroyed it late last night and the mud stopped flowing!" then he screamed and ran off! OMG!


End file.
